The present invention relates to gripping handles that can be part of tools, medical instruments and other devices and more particularly to multi-plane gripping handles having two anatomically shaped surface planes adapted for use with such devices.
Various types of gripping handles are currently available for use with numerous devices. These handles are intended to provide a surface with which a user may grasp the device for manipulation, such as transportation or implementation, of the device to perform its intended function.
Commonly, present gripping handles take the form of a round, rectangular, hexagonal, or other regular geometric shape in a single plane along the axis of a shaft of the attached device. Unfortunately, these types of handles do not fit the human hand well, and thus a limited surface area of the hand contacts the handle. Additionally, these shapes create a poor friction surface between the handle and the user""s hand. The limited surface contact and poor friction surface of these handles have minimal torque capacity. A user is required to exert a great amount of strength, surface friction, and leverage to adequately perform a given task with these handles. In some cases, these disadvantages may create a need for longer lever arms or added elements, such as abrasives or a textured surface, or may increase necessary rest periods during operation. Also, for more complex devices and associated tasks, users of the present handles may require additional training and practice to efficiently utilize a given device for an associated task.
An additional problem with present gripping handles is the permanent interconnection of the handle to the attendant device. In certain situations, an interchangeable gripping handle for use with various devices would provide a cost benefit. In an example from the medical field, a surgeon may require several cannula handle units to perform a liposuction case. Cannulas of various sizes may be desirable to perform work on various portions of the patient. Cannulas, especially smaller bore cannulas, may be difficult, if not impossible, to properly sterilize for reuse. Cannulas which cannot be properly sterilized must be discarded for hygienic reasons. If a permanent gripping handle is provided with each individual cannula, the gripping handle must necessarily be discarded as well. The use of individual cannulas with permanent gripping handles attached becomes expensive. The initial cost of cannulas is greater because of the more complex part. It is also expensive to maintain, e.g., sterilize, repair, or replace, the cannulas.
In view of the foregoing perceived deficiencies, it would be advantageous to provide a gripping handle which includes at least two anatomically-shaped gripping surface planes, wherein each plane has a specified length, width, and thickness and wherein a selected angular relationship exists between the planes. It would be further advantageous to provide a gripping handle wherein the surface planes, lengths, widths, and thicknesses correspond with the normal gripping posture of the average human hand, thereby optimizing the surface contact between the user""s hand and the handle. It would also be advantageous to provide a gripping handle which may be used interchangeable with various devices.
The multi-plane gripping handle of the present invention generally includes a handle section, a thumb section, and a butt surface. The handle section of the present invention includes a palm sidewall, a finger sidewall, an outer surface, and an inner surface. The outer surface has an outer end and an outer common end, and the inner surface has an inner end and an inner common end. The thumb section includes a thumb upper wall, a lower wall, first and second sidewalls, a distal end and an opposite end.
The normal human hand grip occurs in two separate planes, that when combined produce one curvilinear plane. The planes consist of a finger to thumb (FT) plane and a finger to palm (FP) plane. The FT plane, in an normal gripping posture, is created between the index finger and the thumb. The FP plane, in a similar posture, is created between the fingers and the palm of the hand. The dimensions of the handle section, and its individual elements, of the present invention are selected to optimize the contact surface area between the gripping handle and the FP plane. Similarly, the dimensions of the thumb section are selected to optimize the contact surface area between the handle and the FT plane. By fitting the hand in this manner, several advantages are provided. The gripping handle of the present invention requires less strength to grip and provides greater torque transfer due to increased leverage. The gripping handle thereby reduces fatigue and joint stress to the user. Additionally, a user of the gripping handle is able to manipulate the associated device with better accuracy and control.
The multi-plane gripping handle of the present invention is further defined by the angular relationships between the certain elements of the handle. A first angle is determined by the intersection of a line extending through the butt surface and a line extending through the outer surface of the handle section. A second angle is determined by the intersection of a line extending through the butt surface, as in the first angle, and a line extend from the outer common end of the handle section through the distal end of said thumb section. Typically, the first angle is less than 90xc2x0 and the second angle is in the range of 35xc2x0 and 55xc2x0.
The FT and FP planes described above each have a separate specific gripping strength when occurring separately. However, when the two planes occur together at a proper angular relationship, there is a trapping effect between the hand and the gripping handle. The trapping effect provides a greater torque transfer to the gripping handle of the present invention than achievable by bi-planar gripping alone. As described above, the increase of torque transfer to the handle creates less fatigue and joint stress in the user and requires less strength to perform a similar operation than a gripping handle of the prior art.